killing_bitesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kido Takeshi
"Brute Ratel must be returned to Nature..." - Kido's mindset on his target during the Destroyale. Kido Takeshi is a member of Mitsukado Zaibatsu. He's widely known in the underworld for his savage strength without the need of using his full transformation, as well as his brutality against those who cause damage to the environment. Appearance He is a large imposing muscular bald man with a red tattoo above his right eye. He wears a green hooded coat which he wears draped over his shoulders like a cape. In his hybrid form, his body becomes covered in keratin scales which cover him like armor plates and his eyes glow green.When in berserk mode his scales stick out like blades and his eyes turn dark orange. When he was younger, he used to have black hair. Personality He appears mostly stoic showing very little emotion. He's an extreme environmentalist, and whenever someone damages so much as a tree around him, he will brutally slaughter them even if they are his allies. Kido's fondness for plants comes from his early broken childhood. His mother, who was said to be a prostitute by his father, taught him to care greatly for plants as if they were his own mother. After she died from unknown reasons, his alcoholic abusive father broke and damaged the pot of flowers that Kido's mother left for her son to take care of. Broken and enraged by this, he murdered his father in cold blood, beating him with a baseball bat to death saying that he would protect his "mother", referring to the plants. Abilities Brute Transformation- Having the characteristics of the Pangolin, ''Kido is a living tank, having an overwhelming strength as well as an almost impenetrable defense. Without using his full transformation, Kido is capable of hardening his skin at will, making him impervious to most blunt attacks. When he uses his complete transformation however, he becomes an unstoppable killing machine. His body becomes coathed in scales as hard as steel, which can act as blades when used during attacks, and he's capable of using his tail as both a powerful blunt weapon and as a piercing weapon. A particular trait to his complete transformation is that his front is vulnerable to cutting attacks, most likely due to the fact that he requires the flexibility necessary in order to curl himself up. *'Pangolin Curl-''' Kido is capable curling himself into a ball, just like the actual pangolins do, to completely protect himself from attacks as well as roll over his enemies. He's also capable of opening his defense slightly in order to trick his enemies into attacking him, thus trapping their limbs inside his defense. As a result he's able to roll and perform a guillotine-like counterattack, thus severing the trapped limbs of his enemies. *'Pangolin Berserk-' An altered stage of his transformation. As a result of his own damaged psyche, Kido becomes highly unstable when he's indirectly used to damage the environment, such as when Hitomi used his own defensive curl to roll him over with a kick, breaking a couple trees and crushing flowers in the process. In this state, he becomes completely insane, and this affects his transformation as well. His scales perk up like razor blades, akin to a porcupine, and he runs amok relentlessly chasing his enemy to destroy them, not caring about what he tramples over in the process. 'Fighting Style- '''Kido's fighting prowess consists of overwhelming his opponents with his sheer strength, delivering deadly blows that can tear someone in half. Relying on the ability of his transformation, he hardens his skin whenever he's attacked to prevent himself from receiving damage. Like a juggernaut, he won't stop chasing after his enemies, approaching with a very straightforward combat capacity. This becomes worse when his insanity gets the best of him, which, if well exploited, can result in his own demise. Synopsis Major Battles * Kido Takeshi vs Shina Ryuji (Win) * Kido Takeshi vs Yabe Shota (Win) * Kido Takeshi vs Uzaki Hitomi (Loss) Trivia *His first murder victim was his own abusive alcoholic father. *Even though he committed many murders, which were the reason why he was incarcerated, the reasons behind many of them remain yet to be known. But it can be said that several of them may have been due to his extreme environmentalism. *When using his curling ability, Kido is unable to control himself should his opponents make him roll. *Kido is the second Brute to have showcased a secondary transformation. The first one was Hitomi. *The full extent of his abilities remained unknown until the Destroyale. Had it been known earlier, Kido would have probably surpassed both Yugo and Taiga in the rankings. *Youko convinced him into participating in the Destroyale by telling him that Brute Ratel was a crime to mother nature created by the experiments of a madman called Shidou Reiichi. However, this was proven to be false since Hitomi was ''born a therianthrope, unlike all the other known ones. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Mitsukado Zaibatsu Category:Deceased